1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an imaging apparatus that carries out photography control based on composition of an image to be photographed, and to a control method thereof. The present invention also relates to an imaging apparatus that carries out automatic photography by using a voice as a trigger and to a control method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
AE (Auto Exposure) and AF (Auto Focus) functions of digital cameras have been improved year by year, and even people who are not familiar with operating cameras can photograph clear images of bright colors. However, a manner of image capturing with a camera and when to press a shutter release button still remain dependent on skills of photographers. Therefore, it is still difficult for beginners to photograph images in appropriate composition.
In order to solve this problem, Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2001-051338 discloses a camera that controls a recording operation based on judgment as to whether a person faces a predetermined direction by recognizing orientation of the person's face. However, Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2001-051338 discloses a method of controlling photography for the case where only one person is photographed, and does not disclose any method for controlling photography for the case where a plurality of persons or a target other than a person are/is photographed. Meanwhile, Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2006-203346 discloses a camera that sets a photography condition by analyzing composition of a photographed scene. However, Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2006-203346 proposes photography control by detecting the sky in addition to a human face and by detecting inclination of a subject image, and discloses no specific method of controlling photography of a target other than a human face and the sky.
As another measure to solve the above problem, acquisition of an image in appropriate composition has been attempted by controlling timing of image data recording based on an image obtained before a shutter release button is pressed. Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2000-196934 discloses an imaging apparatus that pays attention to a predetermined portion of an image being photographed and operates a shutter when the portion is changed. However, the imaging apparatus carries out the control by paying attention only to the predetermined portion specified by a user, and does not carry out photography control in consideration of composition of an entire image.
Furthermore, digital cameras that carry out automatic photography by using a specific voice as a trigger indicating a photograph opportunity have been proposed as still another measure to solve the problem. For example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2006-184589 discloses a digital camera that obtains an image by an automatic photography operation when a specific phrase inputted from a microphone of the camera is detected through recognition thereof. However, although digital cameras that carry out automatic photography by using a voice as a trigger are convenient, the cameras sometimes carry out an unnecessary operation in response to an irrelevant voice. For example, in a place such as a sightseeing spot where a large number of people gather, such a camera may respond to a voice of a nearby stranger. In the case of photography of a class photo, such a camera may carry out photography when a person says “Say cheese” regardless of uncompleted photography preparation.